Cry Uncle
by Fayth3
Summary: The words have been spinning around his head for long enough. It will only take one small thing to make him crack.


Author= Faythbrady

A/N- First Community fic having just watched 5 seasons backtoback. Bless Netflix.

A/N2- Fixed because Adderoll and Edison became Addison. Damn spellcheck.

* * *

It had been bothering Jeff all week.

Usually there really wasn't much about life than involved that much emotion on his part. He wanted a drink; he had one. He wanted to get laid; he did. He wanted to coast through classes, well then he damn well found a way to do that. But no matter what he tried to do there was no way that he could get those words out of his head and it was slowly driving him crazy.

He had, of course, tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about it when playing flappy bird on his phone and ignoring Troy and Abed's genre of the week discussion. He'd tried not to think about it when the dean burst into the room with green tights and feather in his cap proclaiming it was Peter Pan fried chicken day (biggest stretch ever) and he'd determinedly not thought about it when Britta made yet another reference to her incomprehensible desire to be a therapist.

But the problem was it was sitting right there. Right within eyesight, right in his peripheral vision giggling and pouting and generally being so adorable that Disney was thinking about suing for copyright infringement.

He gritted his teeth and stared intently at his phone trying to shut out the group. Of course it wasn't going to work.

"Jeff?" Shirley piped up. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and glanced up at her. "I'm fine. I just have no desire to get into whatever drama of the week Troy and Abed are trying to rope us into."

"Of course by saying that, Jeff has ensured that some kind of drama is now apparent. Self-fulfilling prophecy is the cornerstone of every trope or meme."

"No, Abed," Jeff said, "Jeff has ensured that the group knows he has no intention of-" he trailed off suddenly just wanting to be alone. "Screw it."

He lurched to his feet and walked out of the study room. He hadn't got class for another ten minutes and he refused to be early and sit in the front like a… like. Well, he refused and had no idea where he was going but as long as he was away from the group it was fine.

"Jeff?"

Of course the group couldn't just leave it, could they?

"What is it, Annie? I'm not in the mood." He didn't have to turn around to know that her smile will have faded and hurt would creep into those big brown eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You've not been yourself these past few days." He heard her take a deep breath. "Is it because you miss Pierce? I know he wasn't-"

Jeff turned around, incredulity etched on his face. "Have you borrowed some of Britta's pot, Annie? Miss Pierce? Even at Greendale that's a stretch."

"Then what is it?" She huffed. "You've been snarly and even more aloof than normal."

"Aloof?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means!" he growled. Aloof? Cool, unfeeling, distant, stiff, unresponsive? When his mind was going round in circles, 'cool' was the last thing he was feeling. When _those_ words echoed in his ears 'unfeeling' was not how he would describe himself and, with Annie standing so close, stiff… well, maybe that was relevant.

He could feel his temper start to rise and his fingers itched to grab her. Jeff clutched at his books and took a step back away from temptation.

But little Miss Interference was having none of it and moved back into his space overwhelming him with the scent of her honey shampoo. "What's wrong, Jeff? I- we're worried about you."

"Wrong? Wrong? I'm a thirty eight year old ex-lawyer in a community college that has less shame than the Kardashians and needs more of a make-over than Lindsey Lohan. My apartment is often invaded by a drunk English lecher and a guy who faked amnesia. My immediate circle consists of a drugged out activist, a housewife with a split personality, two toddlers in grown up pants and one pushy overachiever. The dean of this craphole likes to check out my ass when he thinks I'm not looking and my racist, homophobic megalomaniacal so-not-a-friend died and gave me a jar of his sperm. So what's wrong, Annie? Nothing." He gave her a smile that was just bordering on crazy. "Absolutely nothing and I don't need you or the rest of crazy town giving me a pity hug. Okay?"

Annie took a step back. "Fine. God, Jeff, you don't have to be such an ass."

"Well, apparently I do. So. Good talk." He nodded and started to walk away again, quicker this time. He was so near the edge that any little thing was going to push him over the line and, in this mood, there was no telling what he would do.

"Well… fine, run away!" Annie waved her hands dramatically. "It's what you do, Winger. Run away."

And that was that. He whirled on his heels, took two steps, grabbed Annie's arm and hauled her into the nearest room before she even registered that he'd moved.

She blinked as he kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed her away from him. He dropped his books on the floor, making a loud bang that made her jump and, as she stumbled back straight into shelves, he felt a savage pleasure that this was a small storage room and not a large classroom. There was no way that she was getting out unless she went through him.

"Ow, Jeff!" she rubbed her arm and he felt a slight twinge of guilt.

"You wanted to know what was wrong? You."

"Me?" her eyes widened, hurt swarming over face. "What did I-"

"I'm not your uncle. I'm not your damn father." She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could say anything else. "You wanna know how I know I'm not your father, Annie? Feelings. Stupid crappy crazy adult feelings. What I feel for you is something no father feels for his child, " he paused, "unless he belongs in jail. Point is: I'm hot for you."

Annie blushed, her cheeks the same colour as the red dress her evil doppelganger wore to entice him. Strange how her innocent blush did more to unman him than all of evil Annie's seduction.

"I want you. All the time, in every single way possible. I want to play out my wildest, weirdest fantasies with you and then I want you to tell me all of yours so we can do it all over again. You're thirteen years younger than me and have so much potential and I sit by you and pretend that I don't want you and its killing me. But that's not the worst of it. Oh no. you wanna know the worst of it, Annie?"

Annie nodded hesitantly, almost cowering against the shelving, her eyes so wide he could see the flecks of green in her eyes. Her teeth were pressed against her lip, denting that perfect mouth and he just wanted to kiss her, soothe her and apologise for her scaring her. He wanted to make sure that nothing ever hurt her or made her worry again and those feelings fuelled his ire. This outpouring of emotion was so overdue and so cathartic that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The words spilled out of his mouth.

"What's worse is that it's not just sex. No, if it were that would be easy. It's wanting to kiss you and hold you as you sleep. It's wanting you to decorate my apartment so it feels like you. It's craving bubblegum because smells like your lips. It's wanting to sit with you and just talk. Talk!" he scoffed at himself. "I want to hold your hand in the goddamn hallway like a teenager and go to the hundreds of stupid themed school dances and drive us both home and wake up to breakfast with you …and you tell everyone that I'm your UNCLE!"

Annie blinked as his voice rose and he slammed his hands on the shelf on either side of her making her jump.

"So that's what's wrong. You drive me fucking insane, and if I start drinking to forget you I'm never. Going. To. Stop." He was breathing hard as he bit out the last few words. He pushed away from her, trying to get some distance so he wasn't breathing her in.

But it wasn't far enough. He could still smell her, could still feel her in every single breath. . He wanted…. God, he wanted so much. He closed his eyes against the rising tide of emotion that was draining him

But just as he closed his eyes he saw her, pressed up against the shelves, uncertainty and a hint of fear on her face. Her face red and eyes filled with… tears.

Oh crap.

His heart deflated as quickly as his temper died. He had scared her, he had hurt her and he was a monster. Guilt overwhelmed him. She was so young, so fragile and he had probably just mentally scarred her for life. There was no way he was getting out of this with dignity intact.

"Don't. Don't cry, Annie." He rubbed his face with both hands, pressing against his eyes. "I'm sorry. Just… go." He backed away from the door, allowing her access to escape.

The room was silent for a long minute and he wondered if he'd traumatised her so much that she couldn't move.

Then he heard two tiny steps and-

Whack!

"Ow!" his arm exploded in pain and his eyes flew open to see little Annie Addison pull her fist back and punch him in the chest again.

"Jeff Winger you… you… IDIOT!"

He brought his arms up to protect himself. "Ow! Annie. What the hell?"

Her face was bright red as she punched him again, trying to find any place that was not covered by his muscular arms.

"After all this time. Slater," punch "Britta," punch "Quendra and you… YOU!" She stepped back and hissed. "You made me think I'd made it all up. Just some stupid kid with a crush and now!" She threw her hands in the air, her fists clenched like she really wasn't sure what to do with herself. "I swear to god, Jeff, I want to punch you right in the face!"

"Ow, okay, lets calm down." He had never seen Annie this angry before. Not at the model UN, not when he admitted to sleeping with Britta. Not even when Annie's Boobs stole all of her pens.

Her whole being was lit up with rage and passion and it was possibly one of the hottest things Jeff had ever seen.

"Calm? CALM?" Annie punched him again. "You made me think I was going crazy. Do you have any idea what that was like?"

"Little bit." He inclined his head sardonically.

"Oh no, you don't get to play the martyr card. I've been in love with you for so long and suddenly you decide that you want me and-"

"You love me?" Jeff interrupted her. "Like actual love?"

"-and you act like an ass until I have to practically nag it out of you and then what? What the hell do you expect me to do? Just roll over and say "Hey, Jeff has finally got his head out of his ass and-"

"That is the second time you've brought up my ass."

"- realised that Annie is a catch" and you think I've been pining and waiting for you and now you've made up your mind everything is gonna be hearts and roses. God, how patronising and arrogant and smug and superior… and… WINGER of you!"

"In my defence, arrogant, smug and superior are my middle names. Seriously I had them changed."

Her lips twitched slightly. "I'm not laughing with you."

He smirked at her. "You kinda are."

"No I'm not."

"You love me."

Annie blinked, as if she only just realised what she had yelled at him. Uncertainty seemed to wash away most of the anger. "I said that?"

"Yeah, you did."

Annie Edison was in love with him. The ache in the pit of his stomach had gone and instead he felt a lighter than air, tingling feeling. Like he got when he was about to win a case; when he knew that his closing speech was sending him hurtling towards victory. It was sweet anticipation with a certainty of success and every bit as heady as an orgasm.

Annie loved him.

"Well. Duh doy." She shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably. "It's not like you didn't already know."

"I didn't." He replied softly.

She frowned, a question on her face.

"Ever since I said that it was all in your head you've pulled away and I have had no idea what you think."

"And now you do." She folded her arms primly in front of him, a sweet rose flush edging over her cheeks.

"Yeah."

"So."

"So."

She rolled her eyes at him and Jeff smirked.

Annie swallowed hard. "Do you love me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wanting to hold your hand like a teenager doesn't say it all?"

She bit her lower lip and fluttered her Disney eyes. "Jeeeeffff."

"Fine. Yes. I… do."

"Do?"

He cleared his throat. "Give me a moment, Annie. I've never said it before. I… love you." The air burst out of him. "I love you. I love Annie Addison."

The smile threatened to burst her face, it was like happiness was at her very core and she couldn't help but radiate it.

"I love you too."

"Yeah, I got that."

She swatted his arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"Well, and bear in mind I'm no expert, when two people admit their mutual attraction and affection for each other they tend to seal it with an oral transaction."

"Ew! Jeff, gross."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I meant a kiss, Annie. Mind gutter much!"

"Oh." A pleased smile edged around her lips and she stepped forwards into his personal space. Jeff's arms came up instantly to rest on the soft curve on her hips. His thumbs traced circles on her sweater.

Her hands tentatively touched his upper arms and slid slowly up towards his shoulders.

He bent and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her rise on her toes to meet him.

He'd kissed her before, mostly in heat and passion, and he knew what her lips felt like. He knew the heat of them and the taste of vanilla and bubblegum, the intense swipe of her tongue and the crush of her against him.

But this was new, this was different. This was a slow slide into a caress of velvet. This was warm lips sliding over his, vanilla lip balm making them slick and taste like icecream. This was a dream-like melding of Jeff and Annie into one. Pearly teeth nibbling at his mouth, the subtle swipe of tongue darting over the seam and the introduction of her tongue dancing with his.

It was languid and one hand rose to touch her face, the other against her back pulling her closer.

Annie moaned deep in her throat and Jeff shuddered in answer, sweeping his mouth over her cheek and across her jaw bone. Annie tilted her head back as he scraped his teeth over her neck and the gasp that broke from her mouth made his arms tighten around her.

He felt her hands scratch the nape of his neck and, even though he hated people touching his hair, he suddenly just wanted to lie down and let her run her fingers through his hair.

He nipped at her collar bone and all of a sudden he felt the full weight of her in his arms. It was such a surprise that he pulled back.

"Annie?" His breathing was heavy.

Annie bit down on her lip, averting her eyes in embarrassment. "You… my knees sort of gave."

He eyed her incredulously and then burst into the most epic smirk she'd ever seen. "I made your knees weak? I literally made your knees weak?"

"Shut up."

"This is going on the list of best days ever. I made Annie Addison literally weak at the knees." He felt unbearably proud of it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops and steal the dean's PA so he could tell the whole school.

"You are such an arrogant, smug, superior-"

"Middle names, babe."

Annie grinned. "You do realise that your 'middle names' also spell out ass, right?"

"Again with my ass, seriously I think you have a fixation."

"It's one of your few redeeming qualities."

His eyes lit up, impressed with her quick rejoinder. "You are so hot right now."

She bit her lip again coyly and leaned up to grab his lower lip between her teeth. With infinite gentleness she tugged it and scratched the back of his neck again. Jeff moaned.

He bent to catch her lips again and the kiss transformed from slow to frenzied. He had denied himself for so long that now he had her in his arms, he wanted to do everything right away. His hands dived under her sweater and traced the gentle curve of her stomach up to under her breasts. His fingers traced the soft lace of her bra and Annie shifted, trying to get closer to him. She pulled his shirt from his pants and her warm hand was smoothing over his back.

Despite the heat between them Jeff was still bent over and he felt the ache in his back nudge his awareness. He straightened, lifting her in his arms.

Annie wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and he turned, pushing her against one of the storage shelves. It was the perfect height for her to brace herself and rock her hips against his and…

_Holy shit _

His own hips ground into her in response. She tore her mouth away, gasping loudly at the friction. He rucked her skirt up higher and she tightened her legs around him, moaning his name.

He was hyper aware that there was only a thin layer of material covering her from his gaze, and he wanted to tear her panties off, kneel in front of her and make her scream. He also wanted his jeans and boxers off and to bury himself in her tight heat.

But this was Annie and she deserved better than their first time being in a stock cupboard surrounded by pencils and ancient textbooks.

"Annie," he breathed and it was like his words gave her permission to let go.

"Oh god, Jeff. I want you. I want you so bad. Please, please. I want you inside me. I need you. You feel so. So good." She punctuated her words with a kiss to his neck and a thrust of her hips. "need you."

The sound that came from him was embarrassingly close to a whimper. Annie whispering, panting his ear was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to him.

He was about to say 'to hell with it' and take her then and there against the shelves. But, as he was reaching for the edge of her panties, there was a sudden burst of light and chattering voices signifying that someone had opened the door, and it had them coming back to earth with a bump.

They sprang apart, Jeff lowering Annie to the floor and standing slightly in front of her so that whoever had disturbed them couldn't see her behind him.

He blinked against the sudden glare of daylight.

"Here you are. Did you know that you've missed your class?"

Jeff blinked. "What the hell, Abed?"

Abed tilted his head. "Hi, Annie."

Her hand appeared out from behind Jeff to wave at him then ducked back. From the sounds of it she was trying to reassemble her clothing. Jeff wanted to smirk but he also wanted to hit Abed with something heavy.

"I thought you might not have noticed," Abed waved his hands, "because you dragged her into the cupboard and it was all very movie of the week. I assumed you were having a fight until it dawned on me. UST."

"What?" It was a rare day when Jeff could follow Abed's filmic train of thought and that was when he wasn't fogged up with lust. Derailed by Annie, he didn't stand a chance.

"UST, unresolved sexual tension. You and Annie. You were in denial and your latent feelings were exposed by Annie's purported dismissal of you as a romantic figure leading you to realise your true affections. In retrospect calling you her uncle was probably best all round."

Jeff blinked. "I say again, only louder; what?"

Abed shrugged. "Forced confessions in a cupboard trope. Happens all the time. Staple of any romantic drama. Boring."

Annie obviously decided it to was time to step out from behind Jeff, smoothing down her hair. She gave Jeff an uncertain look. "Um, Abed, it wasn't exactly like-"

But Jeff could see her insecurities coming a mile away. He reached down and grabbed her hand. "It was exactly like that. I realised that I love Annie."

Abed nodded. "Of course you do."

Annie blushed. "Aww."

"And you were going to have sex with her in the closet."

Annie's face fell.

"I wasn't judging." Abed said quickly. "I was just clarifying for the viewers at home."

It was a mark of how used to Abed he was that Jeff didn't even look around for the imaginary audience. "Well, we were but not now."

Annie's voice sounded small. "We're not?"

He smirked down at her. "No, we're going to leave early. Go back to my apartment and screw like rabbits for the rest of the afternoon."

"JEFF!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Any objections, counsellor?"

She smiled, despite the blush on her face. "None whatsoever."

"Cool, cool cool cool," Abed smiled. "You crazy kids have fun."

"Oh, we will." Jeff laughed, picked up his books and ushered Annie out of the room. "If the group asks tell them we're revising for the anatomy practical exam."

They walked a few steps and then Jeff stopped. Annie turned to him curious.

"Jeff?"

He closed his eyes, summoning strength and determination and then simply held his hand out.

Annie beamed and reached over, sliding her little palm in his.

He looked down at their interlaced hands, trying to ignore the odd looks that people were giving them.

Annie looked up him shyly. "How does that feel?"

It felt soft and sweet and young and so adorable he wanted to shoot himself, but at the same time it was just… right.

"I feel like a teenager."

"Aww."

"A horny teenager."

"Jeff!" A pause. "Me too. Wanna go make out behind the bike-sheds?" There was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Maybe later and only if you wear a plaid skirt and thigh high socks."

"Only if you wear the cowboy outfit."

"Corset," he demanded

"Leather jacket," she countered.

"I love you."

"About damn time."


End file.
